As a surface mount light-emitting device in which a dice of a light-emitting diode (LED) (semiconductor bare chip) is mounted on a substrate surface and sealed with a transparent resin, for example, there are those disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 described below, and the like.
An example of a cross-sectional constitution of the LED lighting module disclosed in Patent Document 1 is shown in FIG. 13. This LED lighting module has a flexible wiring substrate obtained by forming a circuit wiring 101 on a flexible substrate 100, forming a flexible substrate 103 on it through an adhesive 102, and forming a flexible reflective layer 105 that reflects light from a dice 104 of LED on it, and also has a heat spreader 106 that penetrates through the flexible wiring substrate, and the dice 104 of LED mounted on the heat spreader 106, wherein an electrode on the top side of the dice 104 of LED is connected to an exposed surface of the circuit wiring 101 through an opening provided on the flexible substrate 103 by wire bonding.
An example of a light-emitting device in which a dice of LED is mounted on an LED mounting substrate disclosed in Patent Document 2 is shown in FIG. 14. This light-emitting device has a structure obtained by providing a resin substrate 201 on a metal plate 200, providing a plurality of concave portions 202 of which bottom is a top surface of the exposed metal plate 200 with the resin substrate 201 in an array form, mounting a dice 203 of LED on the metal plate 200 in each concave portion 202, connecting an electrode in the back side of LED to the metal plate 200, connecting an electrode in the top side of LED to a connection member provided in the surface of the resin substrate 201 by wire bonding, and sealing the dice 203 of LED in the concave portion 202 with a light-transmitting resin 204.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-136224
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-298048